


Making Sense via Poetry

by Robson_C_P



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Attention-seeking, Choices, Companionship, Contentment, Depression, Disillusionment, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Poetry, Journey, Loneliness, Lost - Freeform, Nature, No Fandom - Freeform, Original Poetry - Freeform, Peer Pressure, Poetry, Purpose, Recovery, Reflection, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm, Self-Image, Shel Silverstein, Short, Social Dynamics, Various Influences, Various themes, balance, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robson_C_P/pseuds/Robson_C_P
Summary: Varied Works and Themes, written both as hobby and as reflection.(Rough themes for each poem in brackets)1. Point (Purpose, Life, Social Dynamics)2. Socks and Sandals (Self-Image, Peer Pressure, Social Dynamics)3. Rails (Journey, Self-Doubt, Disillusionment)4. But an Ending (Life, Reflection, Contentment)5. Nature's Affinity (Nature, Balance)6. My Island and Me (Lost, Companionship)7. Companion (Attention-Seeking, Companionship)8. Ten (Depression, Recovery, Self-Harm)9. Why Bound? (Loneliness, Companionship, Choices)10. Missing Pieces





	1. Point

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time~

Point me forwards  
So I may forge a path.

Point me backwards  
So I may remember the trail.

Point me left  
That I can see my companions.

Point me right  
That I can lead them through.

Point me one way  
And I will try to be strong.

Point me another  
And I will find the tools.

Point me towards a destination.  
You and I journey side-by-side.

Point me towards yourself,  
thus promising we travel together.


	2. Socks and Sandals

About town, I walk.  
left shoe, right shoe.

Wandering is always fun.  
Lots of new things.

There’s always one problem.  
The ground is old.

It’s broken and loose  
so I wear shoes

but shoes hurt more  
if something gets in

so I wear sandals  
so it falls out

but more’ll get in  
so I wear socks.

Socks help my feet  
but socks aren’t great,

Because sandals and socks  
shouldn’t be worn together.

But I don’t care  
if I’ll look funny,

Because I like wandering.  
Right sock, left foot.


	3. Rails

Along the rails I go,  
Wanting to get there,  
Watching through glass portals,  
A world I see but cannot touch.

Reaching, Stretching, Brushing,  
But not feeling,  
More than I deserve,  
Yet needs to be sated.

Beyond me, something stirs,  
Glances towards empty space,  
An afterimage in the periphery,  
I twitch, my curiosity piqued.

Seeking through I may not see,  
Moments that flicker in and out,  
Following behind, wanting more.  
It plays, knowing and teasing.

Fixed path, too far to go,  
Pulling away, pushing through,  
Walls up, hiding ahead,  
Nothing, nothing I cannot.

A second’s sight, here,  
Alongside me, guiding,  
No chase, just a hand,  
Beside a vessel, unhindered.

Free? Perhaps yet to be,  
Closer I walk,  
Distance still to make,  
Where, a choice.

There, when arrival comes,  
Glad for the journey,  
But sorrow left behind.  
Along the rails, it goes.


	4. But an Ending

When I was just a lad,  
I could not comprehend,  
What it meant to see a man,  
Almost meet his end.

But now, I’ve seen all I need,  
To realise my mistake,  
Never will I think again,  
That it can cause no ache.

Now I understand the facts,  
Death is but an ending,  
Though some think it’s all an act,  
It’s time to stop pretending.

When our time is at an end,  
We all look to our past,  
No matter what mistakes we made,  
Life has been a blast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written March 2014  
> One of the few things I've written that have been published~


	5. Nature's Affinity

A calm summer’s breeze,  
A gentle butterfly’s dance,  
They work together.

For nature’s union,  
The bonds of wilderness hold  
infinite beauty.

‘Tis forever there,  
In its perfect condition,  
Never to be broken.


	6. My Island and Me

  
Lost out in the water,  
Splashing as I swim,  
Creatures dancing on the waves,  
Whilst the sun gets dim.

At night, the ocean rocks me smoothly,  
Swaying side to side.  
It sings lullabies in sweet hushed tones,  
With my eyes no longer wide.

The salty smells and seagull cries  
Wake me from my nap,  
Washed up on a big island,  
you can’t find on any map.

This island is like no other,  
It’s soft and large and grey,  
But what makes it very special,  
Is it floats around all day.

It makes me very curious,  
So I prod and feel and poke,  
And it responds with a big geyser,  
Meant to drench and soak.

Wading around all very wet,  
I lay down to watch the sky.  
The clouds make shapes of which I know,  
Though only one does catch my eye.

It looks like a big island,  
Like the one below me here,  
There’s even a tiny me up there,  
And it’s very fluffy and near.

The land soon hits the horizon,  
With a town that shines so bright,  
But I think about the island,  
And where we’ve gone tonight.

The journey through the water  
And the pretty sights seen on the way,  
I think there’s more to all of it,  
So on the island I stay.

We swim around the oceans,  
to all the stops and places,  
see all the birds and fishes,  
make all the spots our bases.

So I'm out here, floating around the world.  
There’s no one else but me,  
Along with my grey island,  
That drifts about the sea.


	7. Companion

Those eyes stare,  
What meaning lies with those gems,  
Pointed at me, waiting expectantly.

The gap closes,  
and your voice whispers only to me,  
Joyful for my full attention.

Your being demands,  
and gives care in compromise,  
an offer irrefutable.

Our warmth shares,  
as we take in the moment together,  
a peaceful respite only a fleeting moment.

As another enters,  
you deprive me of my companion,  
with loyalty kept for yourself.

Maybe you’ll return,  
If they do not provide you your desires,  
and so, you’ll occupy me once again.

Perhaps I worry,  
In fear you’ll forget and move on,  
But you always find me again.

My excitement peaks,  
As you take your place by my side,  
and everything gains meaning again.

I’ll always spoil,  
And you know this, the eyes tell me,  
So when I bequeath, you chirp.

Your attention consumed,  
Focus on my gift in the present I provide,  
Yet I know it will return to me, as you do.

Soon, we’ll join,  
My lap is reserved for only you,  
and your purring is for any whom you acknowledge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cat


	8. Ten

<

Once, I was told to count to ten.  
I make the tally marks,  
waiting for it to get better.  


Twice the time has gone past,  
and the tapping of the sole,  
grows with the beat of the heart  


Freedom escapes me,  
dragging me down,  
as I scramble to hold my ground.  


For more moments pass,  
unfortunately, I'm not so lucky,  
fortunately, I'm not so optimistic  


Diving into the nothingness,  
exploring the black depths,  
whether to resurface, a question.  


Ticks of the seconds,  
grating through they may be,  
bring me back to the present.  


Severing myself from the weights.  
it takes time itself,  
but slowly, the load lessens.  


Hate for the self creates a burden,  
baring no fruit from any labour,  
so why do it at all?  


The line should be drawn  
when you stray too far,  
it is time to step back.  


Think on yourself.  
What, Why and perhaps, Who,  
and before the leap is taken,  
count to ten.  



	9. Why Bound?

Black, Bounding Bird,  
Why are you here on the ground?  
The trees stand tall ahead of you,  
taking in the life that passes it by. 

Why not be high in the clouds,  
where the breeze feels your wings?  
Go rise above it all,  
and what as life goes on below you. 

Why do you look at me and cry,  
bringing silence to the both us who stay here?  
A language you speak that I could never learn,  
no matter how I try, but perhaps one needs not understand. 

Why do you hop along the cobbles,  
as my ringing steps of my pursuit echo?  
The mimicry of the footfalls, not loud, but soft,  
seem never to signal the unspoken race between us. 

Why do you bounce, inch by inch,  
along the winding paths that stretch for miles?  
Each skip frees you momentarily from direction,  
but the fall serves only to bring you back. 

Bold, Bewitching Bird,  
I see now why you stay so grounded.  
Not your wings, nor your caution,  
but the company you seek, to bound along beside you.


	10. Missing Pieces

<

I left my right,  
At home with my kin,  
So I point, I must,  
with a flourish and spin.  


Uneven, you say,  
I could hardly tell,  
But it is hard to rush,  
at the sound of that yell.  


Maybe closing one eye,  
will make it a match,  
as long as there’s no throwing,  
and I’m not asked to catch.  


Good thing I can write,  
with just one hand,  
so I can do my pirate duties,  
and navigate to land.  


So I’m missing a few parts,  
I’ve got so much to gain,  
but I feel sorry for you,  
I can’t imagine what it’s like  
to live without a brain.  



End file.
